


One Day and One Year「九」

by iburl



Series: One Day And One Year [4]
Category: odaoy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iburl/pseuds/iburl





	One Day and One Year「九」

-

【四】

门“咣当”一声被合上，纪念品手提袋也应声落地，刘长健把人压到门背后，四目相对，房间安静地只有两个人的喘息声，不过喘息声很快结束于两人几乎同时的主动。毕男开始搂住刘长健的脖子的时候，刘长健的吻也跟着落到毕男的眉眼上。

不过中年人的爱情还是传统又保守，两人仅仅在门口僵持了不过几分钟，毕男便被刘长健提了劲儿托住臀部抱起，然后两人一同倒向大床。当时随机选的房间布置全成了碍事的物什，米奇米妮玩偶捂着眼睛滚落到地毯上，唐老鸭的鸭屁股杯也不知被谁的手拨开，不仅如此，成年童话连只印着米奇的毯子也难以幸存，早已被踢到了床底。

“刘长健，你太笨了。”刘长健的吻仿佛强取豪夺，直吞了她口中所有的氧气，只是这人一遍一遍试图去解她内衣的搭扣倒像是他本人缺了氧一般，一时动作停滞不前，毕男有些尴尬地咳了咳，“你去拉窗帘。”

冬日的太阳总想着早归，但游园里的游客还沉浸于黄昏的色彩。刘长健裸着上身将窗帘拉到底，一时房间黑得彻底，毕男只好去摸床头的开关，只是却不小心碰到了那个曾在网上非常红的迪士尼乐园酒店独有的床头魔幻灯。

“刘长健，你破坏了我的童真。”毕男看着花仙子发出光亮，镜子里映着米奇的头像，城堡绽放出烟花，迪士尼果真是在每一个细节都守护着每个人的童真，只是刘长健，却着急得复又把她重新压到身下。

“都是为了孩子。”刘长健在毕男的帮助下顺利解开搭扣，既脱罗裳，恣情无限。

刘长健双手顺着后背挪到双臀，牙齿轻轻吮咬上敏感的乳尖，话语含混不清，但毕男却听得清楚，的确是个无赖。

“那……你把烟……戒了。”毕男只觉着乳尖涨得发疼，腰身不自觉得向下落去蹭那人在穴口来回打转的手，脚趾禁不住被一浪又一浪的波涛激得蜷着去勾身上人的裤子。毕男的手指一次次穿过刘长健的发根，手指一下一下划着刘长健的后腰，撩着刘长健恨不得立刻和毕男融为一体，如何也不能再分开。

“好。”刘长健应着声将音调送入毕男口中，企图吞掉她口中即时发出的同频震颤，只是身下娇人还是难耐外物顶蹭，单音节的词一叠一叠地从一遍遍亲吻的间隙溢出，汗水湿了发也散出了毕男耳后特意喷的甜香，水果的味道，却是芝士蛋糕般的口感。

“你回……去……做个检……查。”毕男的手轻轻摩挲男人的喉结，吐字不畅，音调也随着挺弄变换，刘长健实在佩服毕男总是经人事时还有别的心思叮嘱他，他一遍一遍说着好，复又挺着腰送进深处。

“刘长健，我们还来得及看烟花么？”只是刘长健还是没想到在连声作答后，毕男还是有关键的问题抛出，他实是没什么办法去治她，只好翻了个身让人坐于上位，又摸了摸床头的手机递给她，然后扶着她的腰继续耕耘。

“刘……长……健，不要了，不要了。”毕男哪里接得住递上来的手机，不过刚一拿住便被顶到最深，手机掉在刘长健的胸口，有些痛，却没有毕男忍不住绞紧他更痛，不过痛也是相互的，毕男觉得自己腰快要断了，她难以自持地想往后仰，而为了保持平衡，她又不自觉地加紧了腿。

“你别动，别……”刘长健并没有扶稳禁不住往后倒的人，似乎一切时候也恰恰好，他只来得及拉住人，却忍不住咬合处喷涌而下，尽数反从花心倒流而下。

“不要这个姿势了以后，都没有烟花看了。”毕男累得趴在刘长健的身上，对时间是否赶得上烟花早已不再在乎，她现在只想着一件事，就是睡觉。

“没关系，下次，下次带女儿一起来看。”

“你今天……哪会有女儿，儿子也没有。”毕男还是不想回想方才的场景。

“毕男，你有没有常识。”

“我唯一有的常识就是刘长健你真是衣冠禽兽。”

毕男实在没有力气再同刘长健辩白，眼睛闭上便不想睁开，至于收拾残局，她相信走了那么多路还精力充沛的刘长健一定会替她收拾好。

-


End file.
